SI ME MIRAS
by MisatoKatsuragui
Summary: Un agujero en la pared de la habitación de Leo, da inicio a ciertas actividades que cambiarán la vida del líder para siempre. ATENCIÓN YAO (CHICO X CHICO), T-CEST. SI NO TE GUSTA , TE RECOMIENDO NO LEER, PERO SI TE GUSTA O NO SABES ERES BIENVENIDO.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic yaoi. Antes que nada quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones importantes 1) Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, este es solo un fic hecho para divertirse 2) La idea de esta historia está basada en un manga que leí hace algún tiempo, entonces la idea original no es mía, solo hice una adaptación (lo cual sí es mérito mío) 3) Y no por eso menos importante ESTA HISTORIA ES DE CLASIFICACIÓN M, PARA MAYORES DE EDAD ( DE 18 AÑOS EN ADELANTE) CONTIENE MATERIAL DE TIPO YAOI (CHICO X CHICO) Y T-CEST SI NO TE GUSTA, NI LO LEAS, TE INVITO A LEER ALGÚN OTRO FANFIC, HAY DE TODO Y PARA TODOS, PERO SI TE GUSTA ERES BIEN-VENIDO… una vez aclarado estos detalles pasen y lean

…

SI ME MIRAS…

MI PECADO

…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo ese agujero en la pared sin que yo me diera cuenta pero ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido si aquel poster lo cubría? Era solo un pedazo de papel tintado con las imágenes de mis héroes de la infancia, eso y nada más, pero que me hacía feliz y me traía recuerdos. No obstante ese día se cayó como un presagio de la pérdida de mi inocencia, como una sentencia que declaraba el fin de esos años de ingenuidad y en su lugar dejó ver un espectáculo que cambiaría todo en mi vida.

Aun no entiendo como pude dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad de esa manera, pero como si fuera casi un juego decidí dar una mirada a través del agujero y él estaba ahí. Al principio no entendía lo que estaba pasando y por eso continué mirando. Si lo hubiera visto leyendo, durmiendo o aun si el cuarto hubiera estado vacío, esa mirada hubiera sido la última, esa mirada hubiera sido todo…pero no fue así. Mi cerebro me empujó a seguir mirando hasta entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Era como si él temblara en su cama, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, después, con un poco más de atención, me di cuenta. Mi hermano estaba satisfaciendo sus necesidades masculinas más íntimas y yo estaba siendo testigo de eso.

En ese momento sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron, sabía que debía apartarme y dejar de fisgonear, pero por alguna razón no podía. Estaba como hipnotizado mirando su cuerpo agitado, su cara reflejando placer, su piel aperlada por el sudor y sus movimientos rítmicos. En un instante sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y depositarse en mi entrepierna. Los muros eran grueso y no podía escuchar sus gemidos, más que nada por los ruidos de los otros dos escandalosos de la guarida, pero podía ver su boca entre abierta apunto de soltar suaves sonidos de satisfacción, pero se contenía, aun cuando lo deseaba desesperadamente se contenía. Yo lo miraba acallar esos sonidos que denotaban su disfrute colocando su mano en la boca mientras yo mojaba mis labios imaginando como su voz debería escucharse. Tragué saliva, cada fibra en mi interior ardía de pasión al verlo así, deseaba ver más, deseaba escucharlo y yo sabía que también empezaba a desear probarlo.

No sé en que momento había empezado a tocarme, pues mi cuerpo empezaba a pedirme hacía mucho tiempo que me uniera al placer que mis ojos percibían y era evidente que mi hermano estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Eso no hizo otra cosa que excitarme más de lo que ya estaba. Moría de ganas de ver su rostro al llegar al placer máximo, ardía ante el deseo de poder escuchar ese gemido final, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no le permitiría a su garganta liberar ese dulce sonido que tanto ansiaba escuchar. De pronto alguien tocó a mi puerta. Di un brinco con la sorpresa y solo alcancé a darme vuelta y poner el poster enfrente de mi parte baja para disimular mi excitación, al tiempo que ocultaba mi pecado con la espalda.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y el más inquieto de mis hermanos entró, sin que le dijera que podía hacerlo.

—Bro quería preguntarte si no sabías donde quedó mi patineta, es que no la encuentro y…— dijo Mikey pero de pronto guardó silencio y me miró sorprendido.

Eso me puso nervioso. Sentía que había sido descubierto, observó fijamente a hacia abajo y yo me ponía cada vez más inquieto, sabía que mi cara estaba completamente roja, no tenía que mirarme al espejo, porque podía sentir mis mejillas hirviendo.

—¡Todavía tienes el poster que te regalé a los 8! ¡eres tan tierno!—dijo esta últimas palabras con tono tierno y empalagoso mirando el papel que utilizaba para ocultar mi evidente excitación.

Mi hermanito estaba a punto de tocar aquel poster.

—Creo que vi a Rafa con tu patineta hoy en la mañana, d-deberías de preguntarle a él— me apresuré a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa y mi hermano se detuvo en seco completamente asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Con mi patineta?—de pronto salió corriendo—¡No hermano! ¡no le hagas nada! ¡ella es una víctima inocente!—dijo mientras abandonaba mi habitación.

Al fin pude respirar tranquilo. Cerré la puerta con seguro y miré de nuevo para saber si él estaba todavía ahí. Por alguna razón me sentí decepcionado al darme cuenta que se había ido. Aun así me pareció refrescante la sensación de casi ser descubierto. Sonreí como nunca había sonreído antes. Volví a colocar el poster, solo que esta vez no pegué las dos puntas inferiores y me dispuse a terminar lo que había empezado con ese afortunado incidente, recordando aquella sensual escena, completándola ahora con la morbosa idea de verlo llegar al final frente a mis ojos, sin que él lo supiera.

…

Ese día más tarde esperaba sentado a que mi programa favorito pasara por la televisión cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí.

—¿Y le regresaste su patineta a Mikey?—

Yo no veía la escena pero casi podía adivinar la cara sínica de mi hermano de ojos verdes.

—Sí, las tres…las tres partes—contestó con una voz de auténtico orgullo, como si hubiera hecho algo por lo cual debieran felicitarlo.

—La próxima vez que te desquites ¿Puedes buscar algo con lo que no hagan tanto ruido? Estaba leyendo y no me dejaban concentrarme—contestó mi inteligente hermano y no pude dejar escapar una risita nerviosa, que traté de disimular de inmediato.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que Donnie hacía en ese momento, y leer no era precisamente eso. Puede adivinar como a mis espaldas ambos me miraron extrañados. Fingí que algo en el programa me había hecho reír y los dos continuaron hablando. Debía de ser más cuidadoso o mi pequeño pecado podría ser descubierto.

Día tras día, a la misma hora, daba un vistazo rápido a su habitación a través de ese indiscreto agujero en la pared. Lo vi haciendo mil cosas, durmiendo, leyendo, aseando su cuarto, incluso una vez lo vi haciendo como que cantaba una de esas piezas clásicas de rock, utilizando una pluma como micrófono, la verdad no sabía que le gustara el rock.

Estaba descubriendo mucho más de él en esos breves vistazos que lo que nuestros años juntos nos habían dejado compartir, sin embargo, esto también me estaba matando. Me estaba convirtiendo un auténtico acosador y no de cualquier persona, sino de uno de mis hermanos ¿Qué dirían los demás si se enteraban? Probablemente Sensei me echara de casa ante la vergüenza de mis acciones, Rafael me golpearía hasta cansarse, con justa razón y Mikey estaría tan decepcionado que no dudo que derramara algunas lágrimas, pero Donnie, el objeto de mi nuevo obsesión, sería el más afectado de todos: seguramente se sentiría traicionado y ultrajado por aquel que debía defenderlo.

Por ello me había prometido a mí mismo que dejaría esa mala costumbre, porque además de todo, me estaba volviendo distante, cada día se estaba volviendo difícil hablarle, pues tenía que pensar demasiado en lo que iba a decir para no cometer un error y delatar mi actividad secreta. No obstante, pronto pasó algo que no me esperaba y me haría desistir de mi propósito…

…

Era sábado por la noche y todo había estado tranquilo. Nos quedamos todos hasta tarde a ver una película pero yo estaba tan cansado que antes de que terminara, simplemente me fui a dormir y los dejé en la sala.

Unas cuantas horas después desperté por unas voces.

—Ya te dije que no—dijo la voz de Donnie

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes curiosidad?—no alcanzaba a distinguir bien a quien pertenecían esas palabras pero estaba casi seguro de que era Rafael.

—La curiosidad es algo innato de cualquier ser pensante, pero eso no quiere decir que…—guardó silencio abruptamente y simplemente no pude evitar pararme sigilosamente de la cama y levantar despacio la parte baja del poster.

Estaba seguro de que eso estaba pasando en el cuarto de al lado. Miré con cuidado, no quería ser descubierto, sería demasiado vergonzoso, sin mencionar que había mucho que perder. Sentado, o mejor dicho, arrinconado en una esquina de la cama estaba Donnie, podía ver que trataba de apartar a mi hermano de bandana roja con las manos mientras que Rafa lo besaba apasionadamente.

Quedé impactado, no podía imaginar a aquel hedonista interesado en Donatello. El beso finalizó y mi hermano de morado aprovechó para hablar.

—Ok es todo, sal de mi cuarto o voy a gritarle a Leo, tú sabes que está en el cuarto de al lado y tiene sueño más ligero que yo—

Rafa gruño—Algún día voy a convencerte Donnie y es día utilizarás tu cabecita para pensar cosas más...divertidas—dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la cabeza de Donatello empujándola ligeramente.

—Lárgate Rafael—dijo mi hermanito sin más y le abrió la puerta a Rafa mostrándole la salida.

El mayor salió y el seguro sonó de inmediato ¡Quién diría que el más joven tenía tantas artimañas para defenderse del más musculoso de la familia! Por un momento pensé que tendría que inventar alguna excusa para hacer salir a Donnie de su cuarto y sacarlo de esa difícil situación, pero creo que lo había subestimado.

Era tarde, así que había pensado en simplemente regresar a dormir, pero él había empezado a quitarse las vendas y las rodilleras, antes de que pudiera retirar mi vista. Cualquiera pensaría ¿Qué hay de especial en que se quite unas simples vendas? pero no lo hacía de manera metódica como hubiera pensado, sino que empezó a hacerlo lenta y sensualmente… rosando su piel de manera exquisita.

De nuevo quedé idiotizado mirándolo, empecé a sentir ese calor subiendo a mis mejillas seguida de esa corriente eléctrica que recorría mi espalda. Miré unos segundos más y luego mi razón me abofeteó con una simple frase "No te comportes como Rafael" me dije a mi mismo.

No podía seguir violando así la intimidad de mi hermano y menos cuando era evidente que él confiaba en mí, simplemente no era honorable. Estaba ya empezando a bajar de nuevo el poster a su lugar cuando escuché el primer gemido ahogado diciendo mi nombre, de inmediato olvidé toda compostura y regresé a mirar. Donnie había comenzado a tocarse de una manera tan sugerente que todo mi autocontrol se fue al diablo en ese mismo segundo. Me mantenía expectante ¿De verdad había dicho mi nombre? Era como si me estuviera provocando con esos delirantes sonidos. Mi hermano pasó las manos por su muslo derecho.

—Mmm—expresó y su rostro se volvió embriagante, invitante.

Me imaginaba tocando esa tersa piel mientras mi hermano emitía algunos leves gemidos, que gracias al silencio de la madrugada podía escuchar poniendo la suficiente atención. Pasó la mano de su muslo a la entrepierna y eso fue suficiente para que mi virilidad empezara a salir de su escondite. Comencé a rozar mi cuerpo como si las manos de él fueran las que me acariciaran y mordí mi labio inferior para evitar hacer cualquier ruido que me delatara. Movió hábilmente su mano, eran evidentes sus conocimientos de anatomía porque sus toques eran precisos y al mismo tiempo gráciles, podría decirse que elegantes.

Para entonces mi cordura parecía haber salido de vacaciones y comencé a fantasear descaradamente con lo que le haría si estuviera en la habitación con él. Ya habiendo pasado ese tabú mental, las cosas no parecían tener vuelta atrás. Comencé a masajear mi miembro al mismo ritmo que mi hermano menor tocaba el suyo, sintiendo como crecía centímetro a centímetro, como endurecía por el deseo que su cuerpo provocaban en mí. Toqué las mismas partes en mi anatomía qué él tocaba en la suya, jamás había sentido tanto placer y satisfacción en toda mi vida.

Llegué al punto en que lo disfrutaba tanto que no quería terminar pero cada caricia era más excitante que la anterior y ya tenía que esforzarme demasiado para evitar llegar al éxtasis completo. Fue entonces cuando él llegó al clímax diciendo de nuevo mi nombre en un suspiro, yo ya no pude más…sentí como un placer indescriptible llenaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo y mis músculos se contrajeron involuntariamente. Esa había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, aun cuando ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Bajé el poster y me senté en el piso con la respiración agitada. Estaba agotado y completamente satisfecho. Me limpie un poco y me tiré en la cama para tranquilizarme ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan sexi mi hermano menor? Y aun más intrigante era que yo fuera parte de las fantasías de mi hermano genio. Escuché como alguien abrió la puerta del baño y un poco del brillo del foco se coló por debajo de mi puerta. Esperé calmado en mi habitación, sabía que debía de ser Donnie, después de toda esa actividad, seguramente querría asearse. La verdad yo también quería hacerlo, pero si quería mantener este pequeño episodio en secreto, más me valía esperar a que el genio se durmiera.

…

Al día siguiente no había entrenamiento, así que no teníamos que pararnos temprano, pero igual quería meditar. De alguna manera esa sonrisa vanidosa que siempre lucía Rafa, se había mudado de labios y ahora la lucía yo. No podía describir lo gratificante que había sido la noche anterior. Incluso mi orgullo se sentía fortalecido.

Cuando la mañana ya se encontraba avanzada empecé a escuchar a mis hermanos levantarse uno a uno, primero Mikey, luego Donnie y al último, como de costumbre en los días libres, Rafa.

El delicioso olor de unos waffles reclamó mi atención seguido por los ligeros y alegres pasos de mi hermano más pequeño, que en lugar de interrumpirme estrepitosamente, como solía hacerlo en otras situaciones, ahora simplemente se había tirado de panza y me miraba atentamente. Abrí un ojo y me encontré con su enorme sonrisa, le respondí sonriendo también.

—¿Qué pasa Mikey?—dije serenamente

—Ya está el desayuno, preparé tu favorito, waffles con salsa de fresas—

Me reí un poco—Ese no es mi favorito Mikey, es el tuyo—él sacó la lengua juguetonamente

–Tu favorito o mi favorito ¿Quién nota la diferencia?—dijo para después ponerse de pie y extenderme su mano, la cual tomé enseguida para ponerme de pie.

…

Caminé tras mi hermano menor hacia la cocina. En ella Sensei bebía con actitud ceremonial su té, Rafa se echaba un pedazo de waffle a la boca y Donnie hacía anotaciones en una de sus libretas sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Como de costumbre aquella taza humeante de café lo acompañaba para recibir el día. Aun no había tocado sus waffles, parecía muy concentrado en algún proyecto. Apenas lo miré sentí como una sensación cálida subía por mis mejillas.

Saludé con un simple "Buenos días " y pasé de largo para evitar que alguien notara mi reacción, aun cuando casi podría apostar que el causante de eso ni siquiera se hubiera dado por enterado.

—Te paraste más temprano que de costumbre hijo mío—dijo Splinter mientras yo me servía el resto del té.

—Descansé tan bien que desde temprano estaba en la cama sin poder dormir, así que pensé en mejor aprovechar el tiempo y meditar—

Luego con la mirada busqué donde sentarme, parecía que el único espacio libre estaba junto a Donnie, traté de no darle mucha importancia y me integré a los demás para desayunar.

—¿Ya tienen pensado qué harán el día de hoy?—preguntó Sensei.

—Quiero ir al depósito de chatarra, necesito algunas piezas ¿Quién puede acompañarme?—dijo mi hermano genio.

Aun cuando pensé que Rafael sería el primero en ofrecerse, debido a lo que había visto ayer, en cambio dijo una de esas frases que tanto lo caracterizaban—Que te acompañe Mikey, así si algo le cae en la cabeza y le desconecta el cerebro nadie lo notará—

Luego de eso mi pecoso hermano se quejó—No, que te acompañe Rafa, así ocupará su tiempo en algo que no sea romper las cosas de los demás—contestó obviamente refiriéndose a su patineta

—Yo te acompañaré—dije tranquilamente, debía pagar de alguna manera la intromisión a su intimidad, ya que no pensaba confesarlo.

—Gracias Leo—dijo él con una gran sonrisa, luego se probó un pedazo del delicioso desayuno y un poco de la salsa de fresa escurrió por la comisura de sus labios

—Donnie—Lo llamé para luego señalar en mi cara el lugar donde debía de limpiarse, pero él me miró desconcertado, incluso pareció ruborizarse un poco. Parecía que había elegido los ademanes erróneos, así que simplemente tomé una servilleta y lo limpie

—Siempre eres tan distraído—dije y él clavó sus ojos en los míos. Mi mano tembló un segundo y al instante sentí una mirada pesada.

Me volví para saber de quien se trataba y noté la mirada fulminante de Rafael, parecía que aun con todo había dado un paso en falso, así que simplemente regresé a mi desayuno

—¿Y tú qué harás Rafa?—pregunté tratando de suavizar la situación

—Nada que te importe Bobonardo—contestó él con su sonrisa fanfarrona.

Iba a contestarle pero en ese momento Mikey me habló—Leo después de que regreses con Donnie ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?—mi hermanito me veía ilusionado

—Claro—dije para después dar un trago a mi té.

…

Apenas terminamos el desayuno, mi hermano genio y yo salimos de la guarida para que él pudiera dedicar tiempo a buscar lo que necesitaba. Él actuaba como siempre, distraído e ilusionado con cuanto objeto tecnológico podía encontrar, yo procuraba no mirarlo mucho, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun llegaban a mi mente si lo veía demasiado y había empezado a sentirme culpable.

–¿Pasa algo Leo?—me preguntó en uno de eso momentos en que mi mente había empezado a recordar su voz diciendo mi nombre entre suspiros.

—S-sí… es decir, n-no me pasa nada ¿Por qué?—dije tratando de disimular.

—Es que estás muy serio y me pregunté si estarías molesto conmigo por algo—Me miró a los ojos con interés pero yo no pude sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, sentía que la culpa estaba tatuada en mi cara.

—No, claro que no—dije para luego mirar a otro lado y tomar lo primero que vi en el piso—¿Crees que esto te sirva?—dije mostrándole el objeto, él se rio.

—Leo eso es una memoria RAM descontinuada—la tiré de nuevo y me encogí de hombros—Supongo que hasta a ti te aburre esto ¿no?—dijo sonriéndome.

—Debo aceptar que no entiendo tanto de estas cosas como tú—le dije aun sabiendo que no era eso por lo que estaba un poco distante.

—No importa, igual te agradezco que dedicaras parte de tu día libre a acompañarme—dijo él mientras se agachaba y buscaba entre un montón de cables y piezas metálicas no sé que cosa.

Sus piernas se veían tan sensuales que tuve que voltear la vista a otro lado.

—¿Y qué estás construyendo ahora Don?—le pregunté mientras revisaba entre los montones de objetos.

—Un vibrador—

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y volteé a verlo asombrado, él ni siquiera se giró a mirarme.

—La centrífuga se descompuso y necesita un repuesto, pero la pieza original sería prácticamente imposible de conseguir, así que pensé en hacer una adaptación—reí para mis adentros, mi lado pervertido me había jugado una broma y caí redondito.

—¡Lo encontré!—dijo sacando una pequeña pieza del montón.

En cuanto dijo esto, un chubasco se dejó caer sobre nosotros empapándonos por completo. Ambos corrimos para buscar resguardo. Nos cubrimos en un tejaban abandonado.

—¿Crees que pase pronto?—dije para sacar una conversación.

—Sí, no había pronóstico de lluvia, esto debe ser solo un nubarrón aislado—

Cuando volví mi cara para mirarlo se estaba quitando la bandana para exprimirla, y la imagen de él quitándose las vendas y rodilleras la noche anterior se instaló de inmediato en mi cabeza. El rubor en mis mejillas debió de haber sido demasiado evidente, porque él me preguntó de inmediato si me sentía bien.

—S-sí—respondí sin poder evitar el tartamudeo.

Donnie se mantuvo mirándome unos segundo pero luego continuó quitándose las vendas.

—Tú también deberías de quitártelas, no te hace bien estar con los vendajes mojados—

Simplemente negué con la cabeza.

—No seas tan pudoroso, no es como si fuera la gran cosa—dijo él mientras tomaba mi brazo derecho y comenzaba a quitarme las vendas mojadas.

En ese instante no supe qué hacer, era tal como había fantaseado anoche: mi hermano menor estaba quitándome esos pedazos de tela mientras rozaba con sus dedos mi piel.

—Oye Leo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo el sin verme a la cara.

—S-sí—contesté nerviosamente

—Si dos de nosotros por alguna razón decidieran, no sé…—se quedó callado por un momento, parecía que quería ordenar sus palabras—…Llevar una relación más allá de la fraterna ¿Tú qué pensarías de eso?—

De repente sus ojos marrones voltearon a verme fijamente y yo me quedé completamente helado

—¿R-relación?—

No es que no entendiera a qué se refería, es solo que estaba tan impactado que las palabras se me habían olvidado por un segundo.

—Bueno, no en un sentido emocional, sino más bien como una manera de experimentación física, tú sabes, somos diferentes a todos y las posibilidades de encontrar una pareja que esté dispuesta a formar una familia con nosotros es astronómicamente baja, entonces pensé que tal vez...—

El guardó silencio al notar que lo miraba tremendamente sorprendido.

—N-no tienes que asustarte, era solo una duda, no te preocupes, no estoy acostándome con ninguno de mis hermanos…—dijo de inmediato tratando de justificarse

—Respetaría su decisión—dije interrumpiéndolo—soy su hermano y líder, no su dueño, no me corresponde juzgar la vida privada de nadie—dije tratando de disimular mis mejillas tremendamente ruborizadas—Siempre y cuando nadie salga lastimado, creo que no tendría nada que decir—

Él me quitó la bandana y un silencio abrumador se instaló en el ambiente.

—¿Cuál sería tu postura al respecto?—le pregunté después de unos segundos.

Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento—Depende—agité la cabeza desconcertado.

—¿De qué?—

—De cuales de mis hermanos se tratasen, seguramente si involucrara a Mikey pensaría que lo están pervirtiendo—dijo en tono de broma y luego se echó a reír.

Reí con él, también me parecía extraño imaginarme al menor en una situación así

—¿Y de los demás?—le pregunté al cabo de unos minutos. De pronto la lluvia paró.

—No sé, creo que aunque te diera una respuesta en este momento, tal vez cambiaría cuando tuviera la situación enfrente—

Bajé la mirada un segundo y luego la clavé en la suya por un instante

—Tan pragmático como siempre—le dije para luego empezar a caminar a la guarida—Vamos, tengo una promesa que cumplir y tú mucho trabajo—pronuncié cuando ya había avanzado un tramo.

Donnie me siguió en silencio pero sentía su mirada en mi espalda a cada paso.

…

Cuando llegamos a la guarida Rafael estaba torturando a Mikey como de costumbre, seguramente el pequeño bromista de la familia se lo había ganado por alguno de sus tantos jugueteos, pero igual el mayor de los dos debía demostrar autocontrol y temple…¿A quien quería engañar? Era Rafa, ya bastante le pedía con que no lo dejara lleno de moretones.

—Ya llegamos—anunció Donnie caminando directo a su laboratorio.

En cuanto mi hermano de ojos verdes nos vio torció la boca

—¡Sorprendente! ahora resulta que el clan del pie ha adquirió un raro gusto por robar vendas y bandanas—dijo con tono sarcástico, casi de reclamo

—Sé que para ti todo se explica con golpes y pelas, pero esta vez solo fue un chubasco—dije mientras caminaba a mi cuarto para buscar unas vendas y una bandana secas

—¿Te llevo un cambio a tu laboratorio Donnie?—pregunté cuando ya iba en camino

—Sí por favor—escuché tras de mí.

…

Entré a mi cuarto y me puse las prendas secas, luego me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano genio. Saqué un par de vendas de un cajón y tomé una de sus bandanas de su taburete de noche.

Estaba por salir de ahí cuando algo llamó mi atención: un espejo estaba cuidadosamente colocado en un rincón de la habitación, lo miré con curiosidad. Algo me decía que ese objeto tenía un uso más allá del tradicional, después de todo pensar que Donnie hiciera uso del Feng Shui era tan risible como imaginarse a Mikey en un congreso de física nuclear.

Dejé los objetos que traía en las manos en la cama y miré el espejo desde distintos ángulos, pero no parecía reflejar nada importante, mi curiosidad no pareció recompensarme esta vez. Después de eso simplemente me dirigí a la cama de nuevo y tomé las cosas. Giré mi cabeza para encaminarme al laboratorio dando un último vistazo al espejo y de repente palidecí: visto desde la cama, reflejaba exactamente el punto en donde estaba el agujero en la pared que daba de mi cuarto al de mi hermano… parecía que después de todo mi secreto realmente era más público de lo que yo pensaba.

…

Aquí queda la primera parte de mi primer fic yaoi y debo decir que estoy ansiosa por recibir sus comentarios, queja, sugerencia, amenazas, cartas bomba, tomatazos o lo que me quieran mandar. Quisiera saber qué les parece mi trabajo. Hablen con confianza y despedácenme pero no me dejen. Les mando besitos, tomates (para que me avienten en caso de que odien mi trabajo) y algunos pañuelos desechables (por si las hemorragias… ) Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. UN TRATO CON EL DIABLO CAP 2

_Entramos al segundo capítulo de esta historia y quisiera agradecer a aquellos que me han hecho llegar sus comentarios, son una gran motivación a la hora de escribir y por un momento pensé que a nadie le gustaría mi historia n_n._

_Miss GRavedad *_* Gracias por tu review, nunca pensé llegar a tener el honor de que mi escritora favorita de fanfics me hiciera llegar una opinión tan positiva de mi trabajo y mucho menos que me agregara a sus historias favoritas. Debo admitir que esto es una gran motivación. Ojalá este capítulo llene tus expectativas y cualquier observación o crítica será bienvenida._

_ScarlettParker Gracias por darme la oportunidad de que mi fanfic sea el primer Yaoi que leas, eres realmente muy perspicaz y atenta a los detalles, eso me encanta, siempre es una recompensa que los lectores vean las pequeñas señales que el escritor deja entre las letras. Me alaga que te quedaras con ganas de leer más, pero si en algún momento te sientes incómoda, por favor no te sientas comprometida a continuar, después de todo estas obras son para darnos un rato de diversión, en el momento en que se convierten en algo tortuoso pierden su razón de ser._

_TotalDrama181 Gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, seguí fervientemente tu historia y el que tú sigas ahora la mía lo siento como una manera de agradecer la felicidad que me daba ver tus actualizaciones. Ojalá disfrutes también este capítulo._

…

**UN TRATO CON EL DIABLO…**

…

Me subí en la cama y miré con atención ese espejo. Sí, seguramente Donnie ya sabía que yo lo observaba desde la obscuridad de mi habitación. Me sentí un tonto ¿Cómo pudo haberlo disimulado tan bien? ¿Por qué no me reclamó o me dijo algo?

El espejo solo le dejaría saber a mi hermano que había alguien asomado a ese agujero, no que hacía mientras lo miraba, pero no es como que él necesitara demasiada imaginación para suponerlo. Me llevé la mano a la cara como tratando de hacer que las preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza fueran más lentamente ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar a esto? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Molesto? ¿O simplemente debía fingir que no lo sabía y seguir? así como lo estaba haciendo Donnie… Me bajé de esa mullida cama, demasiado suave para mi gusto, tomé las vendas y la bandana para luego dirigirme al laboratorio. Toqué y escuché la voz de mi hermano de ojos marrón al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa—

Mikey estaba ahí, molestaba a mi hermano genio tratando de tocar cosas y Donnie le retiraba continuamente los dedos de los frascos y botones que el menor insistía en tocar, pero en cuanto el más pequeño me vio dejó esa actividad y corrió a abrazarme.

—Leo ¿Ya podemos jugar?—preguntó tan feliz y animado como siempre

—Claro Mikey—le dije mientras correspondía el abrazo y miraba a Donnie expectante, pero él solo esquivó mi mirada y se concentró en su experimento.

—Entonces iré a arreglar todo ¡no tardes!—dijo mi pecoso hermano para después salir a toda velocidad por esa puerta.

—Aquí esta lo que me pediste—le dije a mi hermano de bandana morada mientras colocaba los objetos en el escritorio.

—Gracias Leo—dijo sin voltearme a ver. Me quedé un rato observándolo, como esperando una explicación, un reclamo o cualquier indicio de hablar del asunto, pero un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros, así que salí a cumplir mi promesa, dándome cuenta que él no estaba dispuesto a hablar en ese momento y hasta cierto punto me sentí aliviado. Además estaba seguro que si hubiera tardado un poco más, mi pequeño hermano hubiera irrumpido de nuevo en el laboratorio para llevarme del brazo a jugar.

Mikey me esperaba ya con el juego puesto, botana y bebidas frías, las cuales colocaba cuidadosamente en la mesa. Ahora entendía a qué se refería con eso de "Ir a arreglar todo", fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Bien ¿Qué jugaremos hoy?—le pregunté y apenas me escuchó dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

—Es una sorpresa, Abril lo trajo hace unos días, quería que tú y yo jugáramos juntos desde que me contó de qué se trataba—me miró ilusionado y me entregó el control.

Era un juego de estrategia y definitivamente lo disfruté muchísimo. Me extraño que mi hermano más inquieto quisiera jugar algo así. Él siempre ha preferido los juegos de carreras, peleas o de RPG, pero solo si no eran demasiado complejos y este sí que lo era. Tenía acertijos, puntos estratégicos y distintas maneras de ganar.

A pesar que podíamos competir uno contra otro decidimos optar por el juego colaborativo, esto era aun más complicado y Mikey se asustaba constantemente por haber hecho algo que nos costara la partida, pero al final el triunfo era mucho más emocionante. Las horas pasaron sin sentirlas y las risas de mi pecoso hermano solo hacía el día más agradable, esas eran el tipo de cosas que hacían que los esfuerzos de todos los días valieran la pena. En la última partida se emocionó tanto que se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme de manera tan estrepitosa que ambos caímos al piso. Me miró por un segundo a los ojos y luego se quitó rápidamente.

—Perdón Bro, no quise tirarte—se puso de pie de un salto, para después tomarme del brazo y ayudarme a levantarme.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo también me emocioné—Le acaricié la cabeza y él sonrió. Realmente me gustaba verlo con esos ánimos, él siempre era tan cariñoso y sincero que me alegraba el día con sus expresiones de afecto. Claro que era travieso y a veces molesto, pero prefería mil veces que lo fuera a notarlo tranquilamente sentado en un sillón, pues eso era señal inequívoca de que algo malo le pasaba y eso me preocupaba inmediatamente.

Aun con sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas, mi hermano volteó a ver el reloj y se sobresaltó.

—Es tarde, iré a preparar la comida, tú sigue jugando— dijo mientras dejaba su control en el asiento de al lado y caminó tan animosamente como siempre rumbo a la cocina.

Apenas mi pequeño hermano se fue, Rafa se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado.

—¿Qué tal esta?—me preguntó mientras jugaba con una de sus sais.

—Muy bueno ¿quieres probar?—Le pregunté para limar asperezas después de lo del desayuno. Él sonrió de medio lado, dejó su arma y tomó el control.

—La última vez que quise jugarlo Mikey me mordió y escondió el juego—

—¿Fue por eso que rompiste su patineta?—pregunté cuando al fin entendí la razón de su riña.

Mi pequeño hermano nunca quiso decirme, por más que insistí, incluso traté de convencerlo prometiéndole una patineta nueva, pero sus labios permanecieron sellados. Rafa me comentó con un tono de fastidio.

—Solo hace tonterías—luego fijo su vista en la pantalla.

…

Esa tarde no practiqué con suficiente ahínco mis katas, no podía concentrarme porque me sentía muy confundido ¿Qué pretendía Donnie con todo esto? ¿A dónde quería yo llegar con este comportamiento tan deshonroso? Esto se estaba complicando, así que decidí ponerle fin a toda esta locura, pegué las puntas inferiores del poster para acallar a mis propios demonios, mientras pensaba para mis adentros "Se cierra el show". Me tiré a leer en la cama el Bushido, aun cuando no podía evitar voltear ocasionalmente a ver ese poster. Me quedé dormido leyendo, cuando desperté las luces estaban apagadas y unos ojos me veían atentamente desde la obscuridad.

—¿Podemos hablar Leo?—yo sabía quién era.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?—dije tratando de esquivar la pregunta pues aun no sabía cómo debía manejar esta situación. Mi sentido del honor y mis deseos tiraban de mí como si fueran a partirme en dos y el que él estuviera ahí, frente a mí, no ayudaba en nada.

—Sé que viste el espejo, es evidente por la manera en la que me miraste en el laboratorio y porque pegaste el poster…los días anteriores no lo habías hecho. Por favor hablemos... —Se acercó a mi cama lentamente. Donnie se veía serio, preocupado y un poco triste, sabía que era el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos. Me senté en la cama y él se sentó junto a mí.

—Perdón—fue lo primero que dije y él me miró sorprendido—No debí de haber hecho lo que hice—estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera podía decirle a las cosas por su nombre… lo que hice fue violar su privacidad, lo que hice fue traicionar su confianza, lo que hice aprovecharme de la situación, pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. No obstante la expresión de mi hermano no era de molestia o disgusto, sino de tristeza y resignación.

—No Leo, soy yo el que te debe una disculpa—dijo él mientras veía al piso—Tú me espiaste unos días, pero yo llevaba espiándote desde hace meses—me puse pálido y mi estómago se hizo nudo.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¡el poster siempre estuvo pegado a la pared! ¿Cómo podrías tú haberme espiado a mí?—

Mi hermano se levantó, despegó el objeto de la pared y con una lámpara que llevaba en la mano me mostró como una parte de este se transparentaba cuando había luz al otro lado por estar desgastado solo de una cara. Por supuesto que ese desgaste era demasiado perfecto para ser natural, alguien lo hizo intencionalmente, definitivamente era algo muy ingenioso, digno de él.

—Lo lamento, la verdad al principio todo había sido solo una manera de obtener datos de observación pero aun cuando ya tenía los resultado que necesitaba no me detuve y comencé a centrarme en a la experiencia en sí misma, creo que me gustó verte y cuando me di cuenta de que tú habías descubierto el agujero primero me asuste, pero pronto me di cuenta que tú me mirabas a mi y eso fue tan...tan… agradable…—

Se quedó callado con un ligero rubor subiendo por sus mejillas. Por propia experiencia sabía que "agradable" era una expresión demasiado casta para describir aquello, pero tampoco quería hacer la aclaración. La culpa se fue con esa confesión y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Él estaba expresándome su consentimiento, su aceptación e incluso su gusto por mis acciones y ahora ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Una relación para experimentar…—dije recordando las palabras que él me había dicho en el depósito—¿Era eso a lo que te referías?—le pregunté. Él seguía sin verme, solo asintió—y yo dije que no me opondría si nadie salía lastimado—sonreí como teniendo una revelación—Por eso aceptaste que fuera por las vendas y tu bandana a tu cuarto…—

Él al fin me miró—No sabía cómo decírtelo, al principio estuve calmado porque no dijiste nada, pero cuando pegaste el poster me aterroricé… no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza—Dijo con expresión lastimera. Lo miré fijamente y por primera vez desde la noche anterior pude sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Y qué reacción esperabas?—Se sonrojó aun más y miró a otro lado.

—Que no tuvieras problemas en continuar—de alguna manera presentía que diría eso, de alguna manera quería que dijera eso, pero mi sentido de la rectitud no me dejaba admitirlo.

—No sé qué decir Donnie, creo que esto no está bi…—él me interrumpió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro de que no te estás dejando llevar solo paradigmas sociales? Ese tipo de desahogo es una necesidad natural y además ni siquiera hay contacto físico real, nadie sale lastimado, ni si siquiera hay manera de que los demás lo sepan. Leo dame una sola razón lógica, una razón que no sea un inútil constructo social que apunte a que esto de verdad está mal y yo aceptaré tu negativa—

Defendió su punto con todo. Sabía que me toparía con una pared construida de razonamiento científico y hechos médicos, en cambio yo todo lo que tenía para negarme eran tabús y restricciones moralistas que bien sabía que cambiaban a través de los años y de la sociedad en la que se aplicaran. Me había desarmado por completo.

¿Por qué sentía que eso estaba mal? ¿Por qué sentía que no debíamos continuar? Mientras más lo pensaba menos coherente me parecía el ponerle un alto a la situación, o tal vez era solo que mi deseo de continuar estaba nublando mi capacidad de debatir con él. Tal vez en el fondo eso quería, que me convenciera, que traspasara las fronteras de mi permisión, que cimbrara de raíz mis miedos y razonamientos, que me sedujera con los datos y argumentos científicos que sabía manejar tan hábilmente como sus manos.

Fue tanto el tiempo que me quedé callado con las palabras atrapadas en mi garganta que simplemente no quiso esperar más y continuó tirando al piso mis negativas.

—Solo probemos por un tiempo—dijo mirándome a los ojos muy decidido—Será como un experimento, si después de un tiempo decides no continuar lo aceptaré—Mientras decía esto se me había acercado peligrosamente, causando que me sobresaltara un poco sacando así de balance mi alma y mi mente.

—¿Sin objeciones, quejas o debates?—dije casi instintivamente aquella frase tan ensayada después de tantos años de discutir con Rafael, una frase que, frente a Donatello, sabía yo de nada serviría, pues a diferencia de mi impulsivo hermano, él pensaba muy bien sus palabras y acciones. El genio de la familia simplemente asintió a escasos centímetros de mi cara despertando el rubor de mis mejillas.

Yo aun dudaba si continuar con algo así, pero al mismo tiempo la noche anterior simplemente fue la mejor de mi vida y la posibilidad de repetirla quemaba uno a uno mis argumentos antes de poder razonarlos siquiera, esa adrenalina de hacer algo "prohibido" era muy… muy tentadora. Recorrí con una mirada su cuerpo y sentí como un hormigueo se paseaba por mi piel, no podía negarme a mí mismo que deseaba que me convenciera, que venciera mi resistencia, que me manipulara con sus datos lógicos, con esos datos tan fríos y racionales, deseaba que terminara seduciendo calculadoramente mi conciencia y hasta mi sentido del deber.

—¿Cuáles serían las condiciones del experimento? No es que esté aceptando, pero quiero saberlo—lo tomé de los hombros y lo separé ligeramente de mí, poniendo a prueba toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Era un reto y él lo notó. De inmediato sus ojos brillaron como cuando veía uno de esos libros de física que tanto le gustaban y me dedicó una mirada pícara aderezada una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Te parece si mañana te entrego los parámetros y los objetivos?—dijo él, tan formal como siempre en asuntos científicos.

—Bien y después de eso ya hablaremos— trataba de recuperar la compostura después de la manera en la que se me acercó, después de la manera en la que sonrió, después de la manera en que me miró.

Salió de mi cuarto con ese porte sensual y casi inocente que derrochaba la noche anterior. Apenas se cerró la puerta algo dentro de mí me dijo "Estas perdido idiota, sabes que dirás que sí". Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar tales ideas de mi mente, tratando de mantenerme centrado, aunque probablemente para entonces ya había perdido por completo el camino.

…

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento, debajo de mi almohada, había un documento detallado; tanto que me costaba trabajo descifrarlo debido a la gran cantidad de términos científicos y palabras técnicas, pero al final bastante puntual e increíblemente ordenado.

El objetivo del experimento sería ver si tener ese tipo de desahogo nos serviría para tener un mejor desempeño en nuestras actividades, y debo admitir que eso lo hacía un experimento aun más interesante para mí. Esto iba acompañado de un artículo referente a una práctica parecida entre soldados de antaño, que se destacaban por lograr un rendimiento por encima de otros que no hacían este tipo de prácticas. De alguna manera sabía perfectamente que mi hermano había incluido esta información para apelar a mi interés en mejorar continuamente. Sonreí con satisfacción.

Según se estipulaba en el documento la semana debía dividirse en tres días que yo podría verlo a él, tres días que él me vería a mí. El último día se asignaría como libre de observación esto con el fin de tener un punto comparativo. También había una serie de mediciones, algunas de las cuales se llevarían a cabo el día de descanso, de otras se encargaría directamente Donatello y había un tercer tipo del que me encargaría yo.

Otro lineamiento importante era que observar al otro no era una obligación, pero el no verlo los días que se marcaban para el otro o el de descanso sí era una restricción. Junto con esto también se establecieron otras regulaciones importantes: Estaba prohibido hablar del experimento con otros. Además nadie estaba obligado a que se llevara a cabo una acción íntima en los días en los que le correspondiera ser el observado. Era necesario actuar lo más natural posible, así que tampoco podías esconderte o evitar por ello cualquier actividad. Para finalizar el punto más importante, si surgían sentimientos al respecto, el experimento debía ser detenido inmediatamente. Esto claro no incluía los sentimientos fraternales, los cuales era evidente que ya teníamos antes de iniciar con todo esto. Finalmente se acordaba un día a la semana para comparar resultados y reestablecer las reglas por si fuera necesario.

Me acosté en mi cama y analicé el documento de nuevo. Me detuve a pensar como esto cambiaría mi vida, analicé el alcance que esta actividad podría tener a futuro y aun cuando podía complicarse por mil razones, ya no me importaba. Hasta cierto punto estaba harto de ser correcto, el que siempre sigue las reglas, hace lo que debe y busca la perfección. Esto sería como una travesura sin mayores consecuencias, después de todo el establecer que no hubiera sentimientos involucrados era un gran alivio y sabiendo lo estricto que era mi hermano con sus experimentos, seguramente él se apegaría a las reglas. Ahora solo había una cosa que realmente me preocupaba de todo esto y de ello tendría que hablar con Donnie.

…

Después de disfrutar de mis últimas horas de libertad de aquel trato, asomé la cabeza fuera de mi habitación y al no ver a nadie caminé con el documento al laboratorio. Quería escabullirme con Donnie para hablar libremente y que no hubiera ningún mal entendido, esto me parecía delicado pero para esas alturas ya estaba decidido a hacerlo y correr los riesgos.

Entre al recinto casi sagrado de mi hermano, y por primera vez en mi vida no toqué antes de abrir la puerta, lo que lo sobresaltó. Puse el documento en el escritorio y lo miré a los ojos.

—Antes de aceptar tengo algunas cosas que quiero discutir contigo—él me sonrió y asintió.

…

Caminamos por las alcantarillas en silencio por un buen rato, él se veía nervioso, algo ansioso y me volteaba a ver continuamente, como preguntando si ese era un buen lugar para hablar, hasta que llegamos a un espacio pequeño y alejado, un espacio donde ni siquiera la luz se filtraba.

—¿Lo que hable con mis demás hermanos o con Sensei está restringido también o podrás escucharlo? —pregunté apenas estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la guarida.

—No sé, no había pensado en eso ¿Qué prefieres tú?—dijo pensativo, su fiereza lógica había desaparecido en cuanto dije que aceptaría. Ahora se portaba tranquilo y complaciente conmigo.

—¿Te parece bien si lo dejamos a algún tipo de señal? si no es privado o confidencial por mí no hay problema de que escuches y supongo que poder hacerlo es parte de la experiencia—dije mientras me tocaba tres veces la barbilla con el dedo índice.

—Estoy de acuerdo y el que toques tu barbilla como lo acabas de hacer me parece que puede funcionar como nuestra señal—yo asentí.

—¿Quitarás el espejo?—pregunté sin más ni más. Supuestamente ninguno de los dos podía estar 100% seguro si lo estaban viendo o no, ya que eso podría alterar los resultados, y me estaba poniendo nervioso que alguien más pudiera darse cuenta, aun cuando no creía que ni Rafa ni Mikey fueran tan cuidadosos como para darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero no quería correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Ya lo hice—respondió mi hermano mostrando en su sonrisa el hueco entre sus dientes. Suspiré y lo tomé de los hombros.

—Hay otra cosa… tengo que saber que hay entre Rafa y tú—esta fue la única cosa que pareció cimbrarlo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?— Dijo tan estricto y riguroso como esperaba que fuera con este extraño experimento, sonreí ante esto, me tranquilizaba su actitud.

—Es solo que me preocupa que él salga lastimado—mi hermano se rio un poco.

—¿Rafa? ¿Estas hablando en serio? Él no siente nada por mí, es solo que tiene muchos menos tabús que tú y no le ve inconveniente a tener un acostón con su hermano, pero la verdad yo no estoy interesado en intimar con él—Me miró a los ojos—Lleva insistiendo algunas de semanas, aunque debo admitir que nunca me había robado un beso hasta esa noche—miró hacia un lado tratando de hacer memoria y luego regresó su vista a mí—Pero si te incomoda yo me encargaré de eso—

Lo decía de manera tan fría que no me cabía en la cabeza como podía hablar tan a la ligera de las intenciones de seducción que tenía nuestro hermano con él. Era como si lo hubiera racionalizado al extremo.

—Francamente solo me preocupa que él pudiera sentir algo por ti, aunque creo que lo que dices tiene mucho más sentido que imaginármelo enamorado…—suspiré pensativo, sintiendo casi que estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo—Empecemos el experimento—dije extendiéndole mi mano, él la estrechó y el trato quedó sellado. A partir de mañana todo iniciaría y yo sería el primero en ser observado…

…

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. De nuevo los invito a enviarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas, demandas, declaraciones de guerra o cualquier cosa que quieran. Me encanta y me anima saber sus opiniones, al fin y al cabo, claro que escribo porque me gusta, pero también escribo para ustedes. Gracias y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Besos._


End file.
